The Death and Rebirth of a Hero
by Conrad2134
Summary: In the final battle against Gaia and her giants Percy defeats Gaia and Porphyrion at the price of his own life. 12 years later Percy is found as a reborn child that is 1 year old. He has 1 more battle to complete before he is to rest in peace. But the catch is Percy doesn't remember anything of his old life, he is to get it the age he died. How is this going to affect everything?


**Disclaimer : I own nothing and please review.**

** Chapter 1 : Third Person POV**

Percy's dull green eyes filled with pain and determination as Porphyrion's spear got stabbed through his chest. He knew that it was a fatal blow and that not even Apollo could heal him.

"You see demigod, you had no chance from the beginning of all of this. We are going to rule the world and cast the gods down into Tartarus. You were their last hope, a hope that was extinguished," purred Gaia.

Percy looked up from his chest to see Porphyrion smiling at him. He looked around and saw everyone still fighting the endless sea of ancient monsters that the gods themselves have forgotten about, and the remaining giants.

_Last hope. I am their last hope. _He thought as he prepared himself for his final act of defiance.

"I am no mere demigod," he croaked, "I am among the greatest to have ever lived. And if this is my end then so be it, but I am not going alone. You two are coming along with me."

With that Percy brought forth his remaining dregs of energy and his own life force and mustered it all together, only to have it blow out of his body in the similar way as he had done at Mt. St. Helens, only this one was 100 times more powerful.

The blast ripped through the air as it demolished and blew away monsters, gods, giants, and demigods alike. Every single monster instantly turned to dust while the gods put shields around themselves and demigods after the initial shock wave.

Gaia was instantly knocked out and put to sleep for the rest of eternity from the force of the blast and as for Porphyrion, he faded completely and to never return.

When the dust cleared all the gods dropped from the amount of energy they had to use to protect themselves and others.

** Percy POV**

I stood there for a moment then dropped to my knees. I heard the sound of multiple people getting up and looking for the source of the destruction. I then fell onto the ground of the atomic crater I made and thought about all my regrets and wrong doings.

I hear the faint sound of sobbing and multiple people standing up, as my head was put onto someones lap. I open my eyes to find myself staring at tearful gray ones.

_Annabeth._ I thought.

"Percy stay with me! You can't go now, not after I found you after 9 months! Please Percy! Please!" shouted Annabeth, then she was reduced down to tears as she knew that my wound was fatal.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. Move on okay? I wouldn't be able to stand it seeing you sad," I manage to whisper out.

"Same goes for all of you," I addressed all my friends and gods. With that my body tensed up, only to relax.

**Annabeth's POV**

I cried my heart out. I didn't care who saw me. I cried, and cried, and cried. I remember Thalia and some others trying to comfort me. Key word there being "trying". I was broken up on the inside. It felt like I was being torn apart.

After what felt like hours of crying I found myself asleep in the arms of my best friend, Thalia, who then handed me to Lady Athena, who then teleported me to my cabin and put me on my bunk.

**Thalia's POV**

I choked back a sob as I saw the lifeless body of one of my best friends. I vaguely remember the trip back to Long Island where we burned the shroud of all the dead but the one we remembered most was the shroud of Percy Jackson.

It went up in a magnificent emerald green flame, for it to then go out with a sparkle. We all paid our respects for the arguably the best hero of all time.

I looked at all the friends of Percy only to find them as stricken as I am at the loss of our friend. Poseidon looked the worst. At the day of the shroud burning he had dark circles under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot, his face a mixture of depression and sadness. Overall he looked horrible at the loss of his favourite son.

But Annabeth was on a whole new different level of depression. She literally looked like she had gone mad with grief. Even though I knew she was still 100% sane. Her face looked like she was still processing what had happened. From then on I knew she wouldn't be the same. Just from her aura you can tell she wasn't going to be the same.

After the funeral of the dead heroes, the gods declared as a gift for participating in the giant war they would make all the major players in the 2nd Giant War immortal.

I didn't accept because I was still with the Hunters and didn't want to leave them. As for the rest they all accepted. Well we just Annabeth immortal because she didn't answer. We stayed for 3 hours after the funeral should of ended.

Hades, along with Poseidon and Zeus, whispered their blessings for the great hero. All the rest of the gods and goddesses also paid their respects and gratitude knowing that without Percy they would not be there right now. Hades would've put Percy in the Isles of the Blest but since Percy used all his life force in his final act he didn't have a soul left to be judged.

The legionnaires from Camp Jupiter pounded their weapons and shields in respect for their leader and friend. They also made Jason their praetor because of a promise they made to Percy who said to make Jason praetor again after the war.

The day went on with everyone all gloomy. Chiron said we can take a break today and then went to the big house to grief in silence. The campers all went to their cabins to grief. Annabeth went to the beach to mourn there.

As for me, I went to the training hall to mourn and take out all my grief in the form of practicing. The other hunters didn't even bother me knowing that Percy was one of my best friends, and because they thought he was the only decent man on earth after he saved them from Gration by defeating him along with Artemis.

As I stabbed and destroyed the training dummies I recounted the enemies that were defeated by the great hero Percy.

Porphyrion, Gration, Enchidna, Chimera, Polybotes (again), Leon, Enceladus (who reformed for the last battle like Polybotes), Mimas, Eurytus, Clytius, Theodamas, and countless amount of monsters. This meant Percy killed the most giants, therefore he won the war for us.

I pounded the dummies as if it was their fault that Percy died. I vented out all my anger and grief of letting Percy die on the training dummies. If they could frown, then they were right now.

I continued like this for 3 straight hours, even though it felt like 30 minutes, until I heard the conch horn signalling dinner in the distance. I headed toward Artemis' Cabin and rounded up the hunters to head toward the dinner pavilion.

When I got to the pavilion the atmosphere was so dense with mourning that you could literally of cut it and serve it on a plate. We sat down at our table so we could pick up our plate of food and sacrifice some of it.

When we sat down we began eating. There was no talking in the pavilion as we all silently mourned for the deceased hero. I noticed many of the campers, including some hunters, looking at the Poseidon Table repeatedly. The waves on the table, cabin, and beach were all stormy and black as Poseidon mourned for his favourite son.

If the sun can look gloomy than it succeeded. As it went down over the horizon I swear I saw Apollo's chariot as he pulled the sun over the horizon. After the sun went over the moon came up looking almost blue. _Even Artemis is in grief for Percy _I thought.

As I looked at the cabins I noted that they all were looking gloomy. Even my dad's cabin.

As I finished my food I put my plate away and went to Artemis' Cabin and promptly fell asleep.

**Third Person POV**

In the throne room the gods were having a meeting. What were they having a meeting about? Not even the gods know. They were all called here by the Fates. As the final gods flashed in, 3 prominent flashes went through the room. In the middle of the flashes stood the Fates.

"Why have you called us here?" asked Zeus in a voice that said he was in the middle of something like grieving.

"_We gathered you all here today for a warning,"_ the 3 said in perfect unison.

_ "_Like what?" asked a very sad Poseidon.

"_12 years from now something major is going to happen. After which followed by another 12 years you will find yourself at war once more against beings more powerful then the Titans and Giants together. You need a hero. You need the hero of the 2 great prophecies, Percy Jackson," _they said in once again perfect unison.

"WHAT?! We just barely came out of the giant war alive! And we did it with _Percy Jackson_ who _died_ while sacrificing himself to destroy Porphyrion and Gaia. We cannot survive another war in about 2 decades!" screamed Hades who was present for the meeting at the time.

"_This is for you to decide upon and take your own course of action." _With that the 3 Sisters of Fate left for the Olympians to think about the problem.

"What could be more powerful then the Giants and Titans put together father?" asked Artemis.

Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment then paled in realization as the full truth hit him with full force. There was only one race that was older and more powerful then the Titans and that was the Primordials. _But that's impossible! They all faded countless centuries ago. _But deep down Zeus knew there was a chance that some may have survived and are now planning to take over the world.

"Father? Father? Fath-" Athena began but was interrupted when Zeus dismissed the meeting. She knew that her father knew something and it was killing her to know what it was. But she suppressed the feeling know that Zeus would reveal the information in time.

As the gods flashed out they didn't notice or sense the being that was watching them the whole meeting.

"So their Saviour is dead. They are going to need him yet they don't have him." The being sighed. If he hadn't swore the oath to not fight he would have helped the Olympians in their impending doom. _Looks like I will have to help them in other means. _And with that the, being who had galaxies floating across his body disappeared in a portal that only he knew how to make.

**12 Years Later**

**Artemis POV**

I moved out with my hunters to investigate the strange power pulse that happened in the forest not far from our position. About 3 hours ago I've been called to Olympus for a meeting about these strange power pulses that were happening around the world. It was as if some ancient beings were awakening (**A/N Ahahahahahahaha)**. Anyways I was at a meeting about another power surge that appeared. It was different from the others. It was like something was teleported here from another dimension. Now back to me, Zeus ordered me and my hunters to investigate the latest power surge which happened very close to my camp.

As I made my way closer to the power surge I felt a sense of foreboding.

We came to a small clearing only to find ourselves staring at a man about 21 years old fighting hordes of monsters. I quickly told my hunters to surround the manand monsters, and to terminate the monsters. But judging from the stranger it seemed he did this every morning for a warm up. He fought with a pure black sword that seemed to be forged from galaxies. The man himself looked to be made up of galaxies. Stars, planets, and other space objects floated across the man's skin and clothing, along with his sword.

In a matter of minutes the monsters were all piles of gold dust surrounding the man. The stranger was emitting an ancient power that seemed to be stronger and older then the Titans, Giants, and Olympians put together. I felt dizzy just being in the presence of the stranger. I knew instantly that he could defeat anyone without breaking a sweat.

The being looked straight at me, with a look that said he knew exactly where the hunters were and warning me to tell them not to attack him. Me being scared quickly told the hunters to stand down.

After the hunters released the tension from their bows the man smiled then put down a bundle of sea green cloth onto the ground which I just noticed he was carrying. After he gently put the bundle onto the ground he made a portal and disappeared.

Sensing that there is great importance in the bundle, I went over to it along with Thalia and the hunters. When I reached it I found out inside the bundle was a 1 year old baby _boy_ who was sleeping. I hear Thalia gasp along with some hunters. Wondering why they gasped I looked back at the baby and noted that he opened his eyes revealing emerald green eyes that glowed with power. That was when I gasped as well. The baby looked like Percy if he were a baby.

When the baby noticed all of us staring at him he smiled and started to giggle while sticking his arms out like he was asking for a hug.

Thalia who was the first to shake of her shock reached down picking up the now laughing baby and promptly hugged him. The baby enthusiastically hugged her back all the while smiling and laughing.

After the rest of the hunters got out of their shock they all started to smile at the boy. It was probably the first boy they took a liking to after Percy. It was probably because of how innocent and cute the boy was at his age.

"Now who are you little one?" asked the very happy Thalia. The baby who didn't seem to understand a word she said answered with,

"Momma?" After that we all burst out laughing while Thalia blushed.

"No, I am not your mommy. Sorry about that."

"Oh come on Thalia, you know you want to be his "_momma", _Phoebe said while laughing the whole time.

Thalia glared at Phoebe who suddenly stopped laughing while taking a sudden liking in her shoes.

Smiling triumphantly Thalia looked back at the baby who was watching the whole scene with an amused expression on his face.

"What is your name?" she asked again. This time the boy seemed to understand a little when Thalia said "_name_".

"Per- Pers- Perseus!" he stuttered out while looking confusedly at the now shocked Thalia. I myself was shocked too along with the hunters. _How is this possible? Percy's life force faded after he literally exploded. There is no possible way he could have been reborn._

After about 1 minute of everyone staring at the baby Percy, he started moving around in obvious discomfort.

We all stopped staring after that because we didn't want to make the mini Percy cry.

"Milady, how is this possible? Percy died in the final battle while loosing his soul. He couldn't have been reborn. Even the gods don't have that kind of power, to bring back someone with no soul." said Thalia who knowingly voiced everyone elses thoughts.

"I don't know what happened. Thalia give me the boy, I must take him to Olympus and show the gods." Thalia rather reluctantly handed me Percy.

"Set up camp here. I will be back soon." And with that I teleported to Olympus while calling for an emergency meeting.

When I arrived at the throne room, surprisingly all the other Olympians were already there. They probably thought this meeting was about what I discovered at the power surge.

"Artemis why have you called this meeting and what is in your arms?" asked Zeus my father.

"I called this meeting about what I discovered at the power surge." Zeus made a hand gesture that said "go on".

"Well to make a long story short a being more powerful and older then the Titans left behind a bundle in which I found P-, err, well I should just show you." As I showed them Percy they all wore star struck faces. They also all had happiness somewhere in their eyes, even Ares. I unwrapped the bundle to reveal a thankfully clothed baby and placed Percy onto the ground.

Percy stumbled around as he walked toward an unknown destination on his short stubby legs. After about 5 minutes of stumbling around he finally made it to the right foot of Poseidon, then he started to try and climb Poseidon's huge foot only to find himself back onto the ground. Poseidon who had a face of amusement, happiness, and awe shrunk down to his human form and picked up the giggling Percy.

"Percy? Is that really you?" Poseidon asked slowly as he tried to get the words out without stuttering. Percy who understood immediately first turned his head to one side then gave Poseidon Percy's or his signature grin.

After the grin I could tell it took all of Poseidon's willpower to not cry in front of his reborn son. Poseidon after 1 second hugged Percy as if he was afraid that he might loose him again. After about 5 minutes of hugging each other Poseidon broke away. I could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes. I didn't blame him, anyone would of if they were in his situation.

After Poseidon pulled away Apollo came up and took Percy into his arms and gave him a hug of his own muttering the whole time "Thank you... you did good man... glad your back."

I was surprised that Apollo acted so emotional because I never saw him act like this before.

After Apollo, Hermes came and repeated the process. All the gods did this, while the goddesses also gave him a hug and some gave him a kiss on the cheek *cough Aphrodite *cough. Most were teary eyed as they knew Percy's sacrifice to save them all.

"Well with that over," started Zeus who looked the happiest I ever saw him before, "we have some things to consider now." We all looked at him confusedly, except for Athena. "What will we do with young Perseus here?" he asked.

"I think the only option is that we should send him to Camp Halfblood." said Athena.

"No, he can stay at my palace underwater."

"What about Amphitrite and Triton? I don't think they would be happy seeing another Son of Poseidon." Poseidon hung his head down in defeat. He just got his son back and he won't be able to see him often.

"What about Olympus?" Athena shook her head.

"That would be to hectic." she stated simply.

"No it isn't we could take shifts and-"

"Apollo sadly I'm afraid Athena is right. We don't have the time to take care of him here. We need his old friends to do it for us." said Zeus rather reluctantly.

"Fine, but I will visit him regularly." said Poseidon. Zeus gestured he won't stop him, and that left Poseidon so happy he did something he has never done before, he thanked Zeus. Zeus who was still shocked said, "What did you say brother?"

"I said "Thank you very much Zeus"."

"Okay with that all settled, Poseidon you may take your son back to Camp."

With a quick nod Poseidon left in a flash with Percy in his arms.

"Meeting adjourned!" and with that Zeus left in a flash of lightning with all the gods rolling their eyes and muttering "God of Theatre."

I returned back to my Hunter's Camp to find it fully established. The moment I flashed in Thalia asked, " Milady, where is Percy? Is he okay?"

"Percy is okay, he is currently at Camp Halfblood to train and become stronger." I said with a smile of insurance.

"Milady is it okay if we were to visit Camp Halfblood for a while, so I can stay with Percy?" Thalia requested.

After some agonizing minutes of thinking I agreed.

"If you want to get there sooner you better start packing."

"Thank you Milady." Thalia said as she packed up quickly. The rest of the hunters did also but not as eagerly.

Within 10 minutes they were ready and I teleported them to Camp Halfblood instead of hiking there like we usually did.

When we arrived we found a big crowd surrounding the Poseidon Cabin. In the crowd I saw all of Percy's friends and some new campers. When they saw us they immediately bowed to me and then turned back to the Poseidon Cabin in which Poseidon walked out holding the same bundle I held that morning.

"Lord Poseidon it is a pleasure to see you so happy after your son's death. May I ask why is it you are so happy?" asked Chiron.

"Here maybe showing you is easier then telling you." With that Poseidon showed the sleeping form of Percy in his arms.


End file.
